geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash Meltdown
Geometry Dash Meltdown is a secret project by Robert Topala, released on December 19th 2015 for the iOS App Store, Google Play, and Amazon. Levels List Preview *November 13th, 2015: Robert Topala entered dak2014's stream on Twitch and begun Q&A. He said that a 'secret project' will be released before Update 2.1 and hopes that both will arrive before Christmas. *November 20th, 2015: Topala posts a sneak peek of the 'secret project', revealing it to be Geometry Dash Meltdown. The teaser image shows 4 new icons in the background, and seemingly a new logo in the middle. The picture reads; "New free levels coming soon!" *November 23rd, 2015: Robert Topala announced in a Twitch user's chat that it will be a new app with 5 brand new and free levels that are supposed to be pretty easy and include the latest gamemodes and more. He's quoted as saying, "Its a new free app with some levels. And the levels are pretty easy (pretty much like level 1-5 in normal)." http://forums.toucharcade.com/attachment.php?attachmentid=96346&d=1448138726 *December 1st, 2015: Robert Topala stated in a Twitch user's chat that a trailer will be coming soon, and that it will be released first on mobile platforms as an app (iOS & Android). He also mentioned that new icons obtained in Geometry Dash Meltdown ''will be transferable to the full version with a press of a button, although new Update 2.1 icons will only work in 2.1. *December 11th, 2015: On TouchArcade, RobTop stated that ''Geometry Dash Meltdown will be released before Christmas, although Update 2.1 will be delayed to January 2016. *December 16th, 2015: Robert Topala stated in Cyclic's stream that Geometry Dash Meltdown ''is already done and is awaiting approval by Apple. He also released a new teaser for ''Geometry Dash Meltdown on his YouTube channel, which showed the first 20 seconds of a new level in the game. A new icon was also showcased, and he announced that release date will be December 19, 2015. [2] Level details: simplistic, deep pitched music and a mechanic imitating 'Back on Track'. (don't touch the jump pads). It also uses a lot of gear saw blades, with a fiery theme, hence the name Meltdown. The song has been identified as 'Viking Arena' by 'F-777'. *December 19th, 2015: The game is released, with three new levels: The Seven Seas, Viking Arena and Airborne Robots. Trivia *All the songs used in Meltdown are composed by F-777. His first song by himself in Geometry Dash was Deadlocked. *The Options menu introduces a new feature - "Fast Practice Reset" - which causes the player to respawn faster than usual. The reset time is shortened from 1s to 0.5s. *Meltdown allows the player to sync their normal Geometry Dash account to the Meltdown app - however, data from Meltdown cannot be synced to Geometry Dash as the save button is greyed down. According to the error message, this feature will be implemented in Update 2.1. ** Also, none of the previously unlocked icons or colours will be available for use except for the destroying players ones. *** The Wickedsick! ball is not available when syncing to Meltdown. **There are screens in icon customisation in the icon select menu for UFO, darts and robot, although all but the default icons are unobtainable and these veichles cannot be played in the game. *Meltdown has the only non-demon levels to have an ultimate acheivement for collecting all the coins in each level. Trailer Gallery GeometryDashMeltdownPreview.png|Geometry Dash Meltdown Promo Image. References Category:Other